One Night
by supertinagirl6
Summary: A one shot sequel to The Mystic Night Fury. When the star's allignment festival is on it's way Blaze has a surprise for Toothless that'll make it a night they'll never forget. Toothless/OC


One Night

It has been a year since Blaze first came to the village of Berk. Everything has been peaceful since then. The jet black female night fury with a giant white scar on her upper right leg and another under her left eye walked out of the house; taking in a breath a fresh air. Blazes green eyes glanced up at the sky for she knew today was the day of celestial festival where the stars align, but Blaze also knew something else happens that night and she couldn't wait to show Toothless. The female night fury wandered into the village, curious of the progress the vikings had done on decorations. The village was almost completely decorated with flags, torches, and banners. The dragons were even helping decorating. Blaze continued to wander until she saw the one she was looking for. There she saw her mate Toothless near Gobbler's workshop, wrassling with their two dragonlings. Blaze couldn't help, but giggle at the sight before her.

"I got you daddy!" squeled their daughter who they named Sapphire, due to her left blue eye and blue markings.

Toothless laughed as he let his daughter tackle him to the ground.

"We got you now!" laughed Ash before tackeling his father as well.

Blaze had named their son Ash, due to his love of breathing fire. It reminded Blaze of her mother since when she was alive she would to teach Blaze many tricks with fire. Blaze honored her mother with this since she knew she was killed by the very dragon she hated, but unfortunately knew as her father. The female night fury walked over to her family and laughed.

"So the legandary night fury of Berk that defeated a deadly rogue dragon is defeated by two dragonlings?" she joked.

"Well they are my kids." Toothless joked back.

"As well as mine." Blaze laughed.

The two dragonlings slid off their father so that he may get up. Blaze remembered the day when she and Toothless traveled to the island where dragons laid and hatched their eggs. Of course Blaze had to do it differently due to her so called "gift." Blaze has never taken on her human form when she discovered her powers had returned, instead she had been trying to find ways to extinguish her power so she could remain in her true form. Though today was different.

"Hey Toothless can you meet me at the grotto later today?" she asked.

"Sure Blaze." Toothless replied.

The female night fury saw Hiccup was headed their way. Hiccup was a teenager that had brown hair, green eyes, freckles on his face, wearing a green long sleeved tunic, brown pants, brown fur vest, and brown boots with fur triming. Blaze nuzzled her mate's head before walking off. Hiccup walked over to Toothless and patted him on the head. He had been grateful to Blaze for restoring his foot and in return he had taken her into his custody, though he is still a bit upset that sometimes he has to take care of the two night fury dragonlings, but at least his girlfriend Astrid helps him. Hiccup looked to the sky and wondered what things would happen on the night of the festival.

Nightfall had come and everyone was celebrating at the festival with drinks and dances. Ash and Sapphire watched in curiousity at Hiccup and Astrid who were dancing with other vikings. Astrid was a girl with blond braided hair with a band around her head, blue eyes, wearing a dark-teal, sleevless shirt, silver shoulder armor with spikes on it, and black belt, red skirt with brown pants, and brown fur boots with fur trimming. Astrid was having fun, but Hiccup on the other hand was getting dizzy from Astrid spinning him too much. Toothless glanced at the crowd, seeing the fun they were having. He wished he could do that as well. Remembering he had to meet Blaze he took off. Once he arrived at the grotto Toothless smiled at the memories that came with it. Not only was it the place where Hiccup befriended him, it was also the place where he and Blaze became mates. He looked around and saw Blaze standing next to the lake. He walked up to her with a smile.

"I'm here. So what was it you wanted to show me?" Toothless said.

His mate smiled before replying "Toothless had you ever wondered what it would be like to be like Hiccup?"

"Yeah lot's of times. Especially with the activities at the festival." he answered.

Blaze was happy to hear this answer.

"Alright Toothless. Consider your wish granted." she said.

Toothless was confused by what she said until he saw Blaze was glowing white. The night fury knew instantly that his mate was transforming into her human form, but the one thing he did not expect was a stream of light streching out. Toothless didn't have time to react as the stream of light slowly moved toward him and started wrapping around his body like a snake. The brightness of the light was too much for him so he squeezed his eyes before the light engulfed his body. A strange feeling that was both soothing and painful ran throughout his entire body. When the feeling vanished Toothless slowly opened his eyes. To his shock he saw a human hand in front of his face. He quickly crawled over to the lake, looking down at his reflection, and he was shocked at what he saw. He saw a boy at Hiccup's age with black hair that had a few bangs hanging off to the side and emerald-green eyes. He wore a black fur vest, a gray long sleeved tunic, black pants, a brown belt, and brown boots with fur trimming. It took a few seconds to dawn on Toothless that he was the boy.

"Surprise." a voice said softly.

Toothless truned to see Blaze in her human form sitting next to him which was a girl with blond hair pulled into a pony tail with emerald-green eyes, wearing a black sleeveless shirt, black shoulder armor, a green skirt with black pants, brown bands on the lower part of her arms, and brown boots with fur trimming. The giant white scar under her left eye was still there even in human form. She slowly cralwed toward Toothless.

"My power for some reason allows me to turn another dragon into a human when the stars are alligned." Blaze explained.

"Really?" Toothless replied in bewilderment, "How long does this last?"

"Only for tonight." Blaze answered.

"Wait are we speaking human right now?" Toothless asked.

The girl shook her head before replying "No we are speaking our natural language. You have to learn the human language to speak it. You haven't of course and because it has been a year since I spoken the language I have already have forgotten it and can no longer speak it."

Toothless understood why Blaze chose to forgot the knowledge of the human language since she wanted to be what she truly was rather than something she wasn't.

"So when we go to the festival it would be wise we don't speak to the other vikings." she said.

Toothless stared at shock what Blaze said. They were actually going to the festival. Toothless would finally get to do the many things he saw Hiccup do and wished he could do. With a smile Blaze took Toothless by the hand. Toothless wobbled when he stood up due to him being use to walking on four legs. Blaze was having the same problem as well. In fact she found it funny how something that took years for her to learn from harsh training was all easily forgotten in one year. Blaze managed to make it over to a rock and leaned herself on it. Toothless did the same. Both their legs was shaky from the new weight put onto them. They knew they had to learn how to walk in order to get to the festival. Toothless remembered a path Hiccup took when he came to visit him back when he was trapped in the grotto. So taking a deep breath Toothless pushed himself of the rock forcing his legs to get banace. He managed to stand on his legs, but his teeth were clenched from the pain that was throbbing in his legs. He turned toward Blaze and nodded. Blaze pushed herself off of the rock and whimpered in pain. She took a step with her shaky legs, but when she tried to take another step her legs quickly gave out. She fells to her knees with a yelp of pain. Toothless took her other hand and helped her up, despite the pain coming from pulling. Blaze helped lift herself back up on her shaky, but now balanced legs.

"There that wasn't too hard." Toothless said with a smile in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Blaze nodded with the best smile that she could. It took a while, but they managed make it out of the grotto. By the time they made it to the village their legs weren't shaking anymore, but they were still throbing with pain.

"Remember not to talk." Blaze whispered.

Toothless nodded in understandment. Blaze took a seat on a rock to give her legs a break. She watched the other vikings laugh and dance.

"Why don't we try that?" Toothless asked in a whisper.

"Toothless we aren't use to these legs and what if..." she started.

"Don't worry about it. We came to have fun didn't we?" he replied.

Blaze let out a sigh of defeat and took Toothless' hand. They went over to where the other vikings were dancing. Toothless took his free hand and took ahold of Blaze's free hand. They both looked down at their feet and started taking a few steps, trying to be careful not to make the wrong step. This was their first time dancing after all. After a few minutes Toothless was starting to remember the steps and stopped looking down at his feet. Blaze was still watching her feet because she was scared to take the wrong step. She felt a tug at her hands so she lifted her head. Toothless nodded before doing the steps a bit faster. Blaze knew that Toothless was silently telling her to follow his lead. So she did by increasing her steps too. They held in their laughs as they got more used to dancing. While they were dancing Hiccup had spot a glimpse of them. When he saw Blaze in her human form he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining things, but when he stopped rubbing them they were gone. Astrid walked up to Hiccup and saw him staring at nothing.

"Hiccup what are you staring at?" she asked.

Hiccup snapped out of his state of shock and answered "Astrid I think I saw Blaze in her human form dancing."

Astrid gave him a weird look before shaking her head.

"Hiccup you're obviously imagining things. We both know that Blaze hates her human form. So why would she be in it?" she replied.

Hiccup knew Astrid had a point, but he swore he wasn't imagining things. He looked at the dancing crowd one last time before walking away confused. Blaze and Toothless danced for a while, even as going as far as spinning around, despite their sore legs. Finally they stopped when they felt their legs were on the verge of collaspe. Making sure they weren't seen they headed back to the grotto. Once they figured they were far enough from the village they laughed and talked about how much fun they had. At the grotto Blaze sat on the ground, giving her legs much needed rest. Toothless sat down beside her.

"Well Toothless you finally got to experience what the vikings do." she sighed in happiness.

"Actually there's one last thing I always wanted to try." Toothless replied.

"What's that?" Blaze asked.

"Um it's... I don't know what the humans call it, but I..." Toothless tried to explain, but couldn't find the words.

Finally giving up he decided to show her instead. To Blaze's shock Toothless leaned in and pressed his lips on her's. It lasted a few seconds before he pulled back.

"I've seen Astrid and Hiccup do that a lot and even though I found it ridiculous, I've always wanted to try it." Toothless explained.

Blaze giggled before replying "Toothless that is called a kiss. It's how humans show affection toward each other."

Toothless nodded in understanment. Now it was his turn to be shocked because just then Blaze leaned in and kissed him. It only took a few seconds for Toothless to close his eyes and kiss back. This time the kiss lasted for a few minutes, longer than the previous kiss. Finally they pulled back for air.

"I actually always wanted to try it too." Blaze said with a smile.

Toothless smiled back. Blaze looked to the sky and saw the star allignment was coming to an end. She closed her eye's and begin to glow white. Just as before a stream of light went toward Toothless and engulfed him. When the light cleared both he and Blaze was back to their true dragon selves, but Blaze was still glowing. All of the sudden a blue orb flew out of her chest and she stopped glowing. Toothless knew what this meant, Blaze had finally found a way to extinguish her power forever. The blue orb turned into a glowing verison of her human form. Blaze opened her eyes and stared at her glowing human form. The human form smiled as it slowly disappeared. All that remained was a glowing blue flame. The female night fury gentle blue out the flame, extinguishing her power forever.

"Blaze when did you learn how to get rid of your power once and for all?" Toothless asked.

"I learned yesterday that my power would only leave if I was at peace. If I had a troubled soul it would return. That's why it came back when I thought I got rid of it the first time." Blaze explained.

"Why didn't you get rid of it immediately like you always said you would?" he asked.

"I was at first, but then I remembered how the festival was coming and I thought it would be nice that you could experience the nice things of being a human." she answered.

Toothless was touched by this. He nuzzled his mate's head in affection and she nuzzled back. They laid down on the grass with thier wings laying on one another. Toothless laid his head on top of Blaze's. She purred in pleasement and he purred back as well. At the village the festival has ended. Everyone was putting up the decorations. Hiccup and Astird picked up the two night fury dragonlings in their arms.

"Where's Toothless and Blaze?" Hiccup asked.

"They probably went to the grotto. You know how they love they place." Astrid replied.

"Well they're probably just lying around. Thank goodness I don't to worry about them doing anything else until mating season." Hiccup said.

Astrid couldn't help, but laugh at her boyfriend. They headed back to Hiccup's house so they could put the dragonlings to sleep. Ash and Saphire let out small roars to show they didn't want to be put to bed. They let out a few yawns so they couldn't hide the fact that they were sleeply. Both Hiccup and Astrid laughed at this. Toothless and Blaze looked up to the sky again. The stars were no longer allign, but with them spread out they actually made the sky more beautiful. Memories raced through their minds. The day Hiccup and Toothless found Blaze injured from an attack from her father, the day when Toothless vowed to protect her, the day when he comforted Blaze from her painful memories and confessed their love, the day when they became mates, the day Toothless defeated Blaze's father and Blaze lived, the day when she had their dragonlings. All the memories were wonderful as well as painful, but they would never forgot their truly magical memory. They would never forgot when they got to experience what they only dreamed about experiencing. They would never forget that one night.

END

**Please review and tell me what you think and also yes this is really the last of human Blaze. She is now a normal night fury. Be sure to look for the sequel "Flames of Vengance". Thank you.**


End file.
